Such pipe clips are well known in the art, see for an example FIG. 1 of EP 1 000 289. During fitting of the pipe clip around a pipe, the radial flanges of the pipe clip are tightened towards each other by means of the tightening screw. If the pipe clip is tightened with a certain force the vibration insulating layer is compressed between the pipe clip body and the pipe surface. If this compression is excessive, the vibration insulating effect of the layer is reduced.
The invention has for an object to provide an improved pipe clip that removes or at least mitigates the problem of a reduced vibration insulating effect.